


Don't Expect Payment: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fantasy Racism, Found Family, Gen, Language and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family, Tiefling Culture, Tieflings, Trust, culture and worldbuilding, infernal, infernal language made for a literal other world, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: A series of explorations of tiefling culture and Infernal as a language, and what they mean for Molly and Jester as they grow closer to each other and the rest of the team.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Jester Lavorre & Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre & The Mighty Nein, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Podfic Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 9





	1. Sister/Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Expect Payment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570411) by [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/pseuds/ohjustdisarmalready). 



> Story by ohjustdisarmalready, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tries to teach Jester and Nott how to cheat at tarot.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZP80zLTo757tm6P8IDTHJtUr2XPOS18k/view?usp=sharing>


	2. Battlebond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester is quiet, and Molly needs to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story by ohjustdisarmalready, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q0PkvCZ0eTtOoZ6QeC4bsdxWatDUdSqx/view?usp=sharing>


	3. Hollowed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets some funny looks. Caleb doesn't like being unable to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW: This chapter contains references to human trafficking and nonconsensual body modification via torture. Most of it is verbal references, but keep an ear out.)
> 
> Me? Post two things in one day? Wild. @balanced_to_a_tea, my tumblr, is popping off recently :D

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CzBF2Tde5GnkU6ZOttfEbimrPr3KdAka/view?usp=sharing>


	4. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wants to say something, anything, just to break the silence, but his throat is tight and he can’t. It’s all he can do to breathe. He doesn’t want to talk about this. You aren’t supposed to just say these things. He doesn’t want to talk about it. His throat is tense enough to hurt and he can’t make the muscles relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm noticing NOW, as I'm uploading this, that I said "concerned" not "cornered" as the chapter title. SMH...blame the five am recording session)
> 
> I know my page is mostly TMA but I am so happy to have this as a fun CR fic to work on! I love practicing Molly's voice and lowkey the irish accent felt the best its ever been this time around. Lowkey might clip some of this for my audition voice reels.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fl00ve0wJar0FFO-EVmOP0OTpDkV--Pj/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
